


Who Do You Want Me to Be?

by ChloeWinchester



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3523538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeWinchester/pseuds/ChloeWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the beginning of their relationship, Natasha asks Clint an important question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Do You Want Me to Be?

“What?”

Clint stared at her, brow pinched, eyes searching her face.

Natasha blinked, swallowed, smiled a little, and repeated her question. “Who do you want me to be?”

That’s what he’d thought she said. He shook his head a little, taking a step toward her. She meant that. She was serious, she wanted to know and she was waiting for an answer. He swallowed, biting his lip. He didn’t want her to be anyone, did he? Not…not specifically or anything.

“Tasha…” He began, trying to gauge her expression and finding it blank. She made herself completely unreadable until he answered her, and it scared him. Not because she could morph herself into different people, but because she thought she had to.

How many times had she been forced to be someone else? Each mission, he supposed, she had to pretend. Had to become whatever it was needed of her to be and she’d been doing it for so long she didn’t know who she was at the end of the day. How lonely that must be, and how scared she had to be, waiting like this.

She shifted a little and looked at the floor, unsure. “Clint, if you don’t want me around at all-”

“No, wait, hey,” he said, snapping out of his stupor and reaching for her. He took her hand, pulling her a little closer. “Natasha…I just want you. I don’t want you to be anything but…but you.”

She shook her head. “No. No, that isn’t what you want, you say it is, but once you get it….You’ll change your mind. You’ll…God, you don’t want me at all.”

Clint was so good. He was kind and sweet, never said a harsh word to her, never yelled or threatened her, and he never lied to her. And she couldn’t lie to him, it seemed. She didn’t want to lose him, she couldn’t stomach that again, but he…he couldn’t possibly really want her. Just her. No gimmicks, no personas, no masks… Nah.

But he did look earnest, a delicate smile on his lips, and his eyes were so soft. She looked at their clasped hands, closing her eyes when he kissed her head.

“I want you. And just you,” he whispered. “I want you and your gross boy band music, and the sucker sticks you leave all over the place, and the blood you’ve spilled, the lies you’ve told, the way you manage to leave a different bra on every doorknob in my apartment, how you steal the covers and sleep on top of me. I want you and your nightmares, your soft words, how you burn water and the way you say my name. That’s what I want. I want the Natasha I know and love and I never want to let you go. Not ever.”

Natasha stared at him, lips parted a little, utterly confused. “You said love,” she whispered, voice cracking a little. Clint blinked.

“I. Well, I. Maybe…” He stammered, flushed. She cupped his cheek to soothe him, nodding a little. She leaned up and kissed him, holding his face in gentle hands, tracing the crest of his ears and his hearing aids with her thumbs.

Clint’s chest swelled with her kiss, tentative hands holding her waist. Her hair tickled his face and it smelled like coconut and her lips were nice and soft and she felt so…warm. Heaven. This was heaven.

When she pulled away he touched the little arrow on her necklace, his other hand coming up to cup her neck. She blinked up at him, taking a moment before she signed to him.

{“I will be me. Just for you.”}

He grinned and signed back. {“I’m honored.”}

She kissed him again. Sweet Clint. Her Clint.

The only person in thirty years she managed to be good enough for.


End file.
